Un cadavre comme cadeau de Mariage
by Alounet
Summary: C'est le grand mariage de Finn et Rachel, plusieurs années après la fin de leurs études. Pour Quinn, l'organisatrice, c'est le début du drame : elle découvre un cadavre qui n'a rien à faire dans la salle de réception. Va t-elle réussir à faire de ce jour le plus beau de leur vie ? Multiples Couples. Slash/Yuri/Hétéro


**Titre** : Un cadavre comme cadeau de Mariage

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance / Policier / Mystères

**Couple** : Rachel & Finn / Sam & Rory / Brittany & Santana / David & Sebastian / Kurt & Blaine / Tina & Mike / Will & Emma

**Amitiés** : Quinn & Sam / Quinn & Mike / Quinn & Rachel / Finn & Puck / Sam & Mike / Sam & Santana / Tina & Quinn / Mercedes & Rachel / Rory & Rachel / Quinn & Mercedes

**Avertissements** : Slash!

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à RIB !

**Notes** : _C'est une adaptation de ma fic _Le plus beau jour de leur vie,_ que j'avais écrit pour le fandom _Digimon_. Elle m'avait été inspiré après avoir regardé l'un des épisodes récents de_ Cold Case_… Et voilà le résultat ! C'est un One-Shot très très long ! Du coup je l'ai complètement ré-écrite et remaniée de toute part pour en faire une fiction Glee ! D'ailleurs même si vous avez lu la version Digimon, vous pourrez vous rendre compte que celle-ci est assez différente. L'intrigue est la même, mais les personnages sont nos Gleeks ! J'ai mis pas mal de couple et avant que certains ne viennent à me tuer parce que mon couple principal c'est le Finchel, bah lisez quand même ;)_

_Très bonne lecture, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

* * *

Beaucoup pensent que le mariage est plus beau jour d'une vie. Personne n'imagine alors combien tout peut se transformer en « jour le plus horrible d'une vie ». Entre les préparatifs, l'organisation, les invités à gérer, le traiteur et le coiffeur, une femme doit avoir des nerfs d'acier et un courage à toute épreuve. Sans compter qu'il lui faut aussi un futur mari patient qui sera se plier aux différents caprices de sa future épouse ce jour là.

C'est ce que Finn Hudson allait découvrir en ce samedi de printemps. L'air frais était présent, les fleurs venaient de faire leur apparition dans tout Lima et personne n'aurait pu rêver un si beau soleil. Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla ce jour là, rien ne lui laissait présager la suite des évènements. Et alors qu'il sortait tranquillement de son lit, pour prendre son petit café matinal, un événement des plus inattendus se produisit dans la salle de réception ou se déroulerait le mariage. Un homme venait de se faire tuer.

* * *

Ce matin là, la jeune mariée avait confié une des tâches les plus importantes à sa meilleure amie. Profitant de la notoriété de cette dernière en tant que « traiteur la plus influente de l'année », Rachel Berry s'était empressé de demander à la jeune femme de s'occuper de l'organisation de son mariage. Quinn Fabray, fraîchement revenue d'Europe ou elle venait d'y passer les dernières années, accepta sans sourciller. Elle n'en était pas à son premier mariage. Le talent de cuisinière héritée de sa mère et le sens des affaires hérité de son père, elle était devenue en quelques années une de ces icônes incontournables. Son livre venait de se vendre à des milliers d'exemplaires en Europe et aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait maintenant un bon nombre d'employés sous ses ordres et elle venait de décrocher une émission de télé sur CNN. Autant dire que la vie souriait à la jeune femme forte qu'elle était devenue, qui s'était bien décidé à faire de ce jour, le plus beau dans la vie de Rachel.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la découverte macabre qu'elle ferait près de la scène. Le corps étendu de l'un des musiciens. Elle lâcha aussitôt le sac qu'elle tenait pour se précipiter sur son téléphone et appeler la première personne qui le venait à l'esprit. Le seul médecin qu'elle connaissait – et accessoirement – l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Mike ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes jusqu'à la salle de réception. Un des musiciens est allongé sur le sol et je pense qu'il est… mort.

- Quoi ? Tu en es sûre ? Tu as vérifié ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Oh la la, j'ai encore 1500 petits fours à préparer ! Et mon équipe arrivera d'un instant à l'autre. Tu crois que je peux déplacer son corps dans la réserve pour que personne ne le voit ? On appellera la police demain ?

- Quinn ! l'arrêta le médecin habitué à l'inconscience de son amie. Ca n'est pas aussi simple. On ne peut pas cacher un cadavre pendant 24 heures.

- Mais si Rachel l'apprend, ça va ruiner la plus belle journée de sa vie ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça, tu es d'accord ? Tu la connais, hystérique comme elle est, c'est impossible !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Quinn sursauta. En se retournant, elle aperçut Brittany les bras chargés de provisions.

- Quinnie tu pourrais m'aider c'est…

Brittany lâcha un cri d'effroi en apercevant le corps.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Mike de l'autre côté du fil.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Quinn. Ce n'est que Brittany qui vient de découvrir le corps du mort.

- Bon, ne faites surtout rien, ne bougez pas, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Mais je peux commencer à cuisiner ?

Mike venait de raccrocher et Quinn resta là avec Brittany à ne savoir que faire. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par un simple cadavre sur son chemin. Elle décida de s'enfermer en cuisine avec son assistante improvisée pour la journée et de commencer à travailler.

* * *

Mike Chang était en voiture avec sa femme Tina, assise à ses côtés dans la voiture. Le jeune homme avait excellé dans la danse au début de sa jeunesse, mais au décès de son père, ses prSantanatés changèrent et il reprit des études de médecine qu'il réussit haut la main. Très reconnu dans sa profession, il avait sût gagner l'estime de sa mère et de sa femme. Tina, elle, travaillait comme assistante dans son cabinet et cette petite vie tranquille lui plaisait.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée, se plaignit Tina en regardant le costume que Mike avait finalement choisit pour la cérémonie.

- Repose ça sur le siège arrière ! Il est hors de question que je mette le bleu !

- Mais tu serais beaucoup plus classe et élégant ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre le jour ou je te quitterais pour un homme plus élégant.

- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ! Arrête de dire des sornettes !

- J'ai installé le doute dans ton esprit, se moqua sa jeune épouse.

- Si tu continues, je te jette par la fenêtre ! rétorqua le médecin.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda malicieusement l'asiatique.

Le portable de Mike se mit à sonner. Le médecin voulut y répondre mais Tina l'en empêcha et récupéra le téléphone.

- Il est interdit de téléphoner quand on est au volant d'une voiture !

Tina décrocha le téléphone et répondit :

- Portable du Docteur Joe Kido, Tina, sa tendre épouse à l'appareil !

- Tina ? C'est Sam.

- Ah Sam ! Mike ne peut pas te répondre, il est en voiture !

Mike se stationna rapidement sur le côté de la route pour pouvoir prendre le téléphone avant que Tina n'est la brillante idée de raccrocher.

- Sam ? demanda rapidement Mike après avoir reprit le téléphone des mains de sa compagne.

- Salut Mike. Je viens de voir que tu as essayé de me joindre. Un problème ?

- Plus ou moins, répondit hésitant le docteur, tu pourrais venir à la salle de réception tout de suite ? Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin de ton aide…

- T'as l'air bizarre... Ecoute je demande à Rory de préparer le petit et on arrive d'accord ?

- Non, viens seul, c'est préférable, ajouta Mike.

- Bien. Je te retrouve là bas, répondit Sam en raccrochant.

Mike rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et Tina le regarda suspicieuse.

- Pourquoi tu as demandé à Sam de nous rejoindre ?

- Pare ce qu'il est policier…

- Pourquoi avons nous besoin d'un policier ? se demanda Tina.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit Mike en démarrant de nouveau la voiture et en reprennent la route.

Sam venait de reposer le téléphone sur la table de salon lorsque Rory sortit de la salle de bain avec un bébé dans les bras. Le petit bout de chou était en train de se reposer tranquillement sur son papa. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mariés il y a déjà deux ans, et peu après, ils décidèrent d'entamer la procédure d'adoption. Ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir arriver leur premier enfant l'année d'après, avec le coup de pouce d'une Quinn Fabray politiquement influente. Rory s'épanouissait grandement en jeune père au foyer. De son côté, Sam hésita longtemps quand à son choix de carrière. Mais il eut d'excellents résultats lors de son entrée à l'école de police, et il était désormais inspecteur. A Lima, le nom d'Evans était donc extrêmement connu, car c'était un des inspecteurs les plus prometteurs.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Rory à son époux.

- Mike. Il veut que je le retrouve. Visiblement ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Le temps de préparer le petit et…

-Non, non, coupa Sam, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Profite en pour te préparer tranquillement et te faire le plus beau du monde. J'ai envie que tout le monde me jalouse ce soir quand je danserais à tes côtés.

Rory se mit à rougir tendrement derrière ses lunettes qu'il abordait depuis quelques mois. Il embrassa son époux. C'est à ce moment là que leur bambin se réveilla et se mit à pleurer.

- Il a sans doute faim, tu seras revenu de bonne heure ?

Sam acquiesça et attrapa son manteau, ses clefs et son arme de service, puis il quitta son domicile pour rejoindre Mike.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Quinn et Brittany avançaient ardemment dans la conception de leur nombreux petits fours. La jeune femme avait appelé son équipe pour leur signaler de ne pas venir de suite. En effet, elle ne pouvait laisser trop de monde découvrir qu'il y avait un cadavre sur la scène de musique.

- Tu penses que nous aurons terminé à temps ? demanda Brittany à son amie.

- Courage Britt', je sais que nous en sommes capable ! Et cette journée doit être la plus belle qu'il soit !

- Mais je commence à fatiguer…J'ai une crampe à mon œil.

Quinn s'interrompit, lâcha la patte à feuilleté et attrapa Brittany par ses épaules tout en la secouant.

- Ne m'abandonne pas Britt' ! Je n'ai que toi ! Il faut que tu tiennes ! Il faut que cette journée…

- … Soit la plus belle qu'il soit, balbutia Brittany que Quinn venait de lâcher.

- J'aime ton état d'esprit, approuva Quinn !

-Pourquoi tu te transformes en Rachel ?

La porte de la salle de réception se fit entendre. Quinn supposa donc que Mike venait d'arriver. Elle lâcha de nouveau ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle sortit de la cuisine en courant.

- Mais je pensais que rien ne devait nous arrêter ? demanda Brittany plus à elle même qu'autre chose.

Quinn, puis Brittany, retrouvèrent Mike et Tina dans la grande salle de réception. La jeune femme vit que Mike était déjà en train de se rapprocher du cadavre. La jeune blonde resta à bonne distance avec Brittany et Tina et observa son ami.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, je n'ai pas touché son corps !

- Il est possible qu'il dorme ? demanda Brittany.

- Non, répondit Mike fermement. Il est mort. D'après ce que je constate, d'un coup à la tête. Il s'est vidé de son sang…

Quinn avala sa salive. Mike pouvait ne pas prendre de gant sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ca fait froid dans le dos, ajouta Tina. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes à déplorer.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! hurla Quinn qui commençait à paniquer à l'idée de voir se transformer le mariage en bain de sang.

La porte se fit de nouveau entendre. Tous sursautèrent, s'agrippant les uns aux autres. Une fois la porte refermée, Quinn reconnut facilement son meilleur ami depuis l'adolescence, Sam Evans. La jeune femme se retourna vers Mike.

- Tu as appelé la police ? chuchota t-elle à son encontre.

Mike se releva et s'approcha de son amie.

- C'est aussi ton meilleur ami. Et je suppose que tu préfères que tout reste secret tant que le mariage n'est pas terminé.

Sam s'approcha, les mains dans son manteau, puis lorsqu'il dit bonjour à ses amis, il vit le corps étendu sur la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je suis innocente ! clama Brittany d'instinct.

- Ceux qui disent ça sont toujours coupable, ajouta Tina.

- Si vous continuez, je me transforme en tueuse moi aussi ! s'emporta Quinn sur ses deux copines.

- Quinn l'a trouvé ainsi ce matin. Je viens de vérifier, il est mort. A mon avis le décès remonte entre 0h00 et 2h00 du matin. Mais seule l'autopsie le certifiera.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Sam.

- C'est Jason, l'un des musiciens. Nous les avons engagé pour servir d'orchestre à la réception. C'est un des amis de Finn du temps ou il était dans l'armée.

- Il faut que je prévienne le centrale, affirma Sam.

- Non ! s'élança Quinn. Si tu fais ça, adieu mariage et réception, le plus beau jour de la vie de Rachel et Finn se transformera en cauchemar et tu auras ça sur la conscience ! Es tu prêt à en assumer les conséquences, Sam Evans ?

Quinn s'était rapproché dangereusement du jeune homme et elle lui faisait des yeux noirs si convaincants, que même le policier acquiesça.

- Tu ressemble de plus en plus à Rachel... J'espère que c'est le stress qui veut ça... Nous devons quand même résoudre ce meurtre, ajouta Sam. Le plus tôt possible.

Le petit groupe se regarda avant de jeter un œil au cadavre.

- J'ai une idée, proposa Quinn, Rachel n'arrivera pas ici avant une bonne heure. Je vous laisse ce laps de temps pour nous débarrasser de ce corps et faire ce que vous avez à faire, passé ce délai, je ne veux aucun agent de police ici !

Quinn savait tellement être convaincante que Mike et Sam n'avaient pas le choix. Alors qu'elle embarquait de force Tina et Brittany en cuisine, Mike prévenait rapidement le centrale afin de faire venir une ambulance pour emmener le corps à l'hôpital. En une heure de temps, Mike devait récolté le plus d'indice possible. Et travailler dans de telles conditions le ferait certainement rappeler à l'ordre par son commissaire de police.

* * *

Rachel et ses pères avaient passé une bonne partie de leur début de matinée à rassembler toutes les affaires qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier de prendre. Entre la robe, le maquillage, les accessoires pour les cheveux et les différentes petites babioles, rien n'était laissé au hasard par la jeune chanteuse en herbe.

- J'aimerais être à ta place, avoua Hiram, la larme à l'œil. Un mariage comme dans les contes de fée, avec un homme aussi beau et charmant que Finn.

- Pour le moment, aujourd'hui c'est ma journée !

- Tu as oublié ton chapeau ! ajouta Leroy.

Les bras chargés, les pères et fille quittèrent leur maison et prirent la route en direction de la salle de réception.

Sur place, le parking était incroyablement désert. Rachel crut apercevoir la voiture de Mike s'en aller au loin mais elle n'aurait pu l'assurer.

Les deux amies entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle, et Quinn sortit des cuisines pour accueillir son amie.

- Rachel !

Quinn l'aida à se débarrasser des affaires et elle les posa dans une petite salle qui lui servirait à se préparer.

- Tu es toute seule ? demanda Rachel. Et ton équipe ?

- Ils ont un peu de retard, mais ce n'est pas grave, Messieurs Berry sont là pour nous aider !

Quinn attrapa les deux pères de Rachel et les traîna de force dans la cuisine en compagnie de Brittany et Tina.

- Et pourquoi payer des employés alors que nous avons tout ce beau monde à disposition plein de bonne volonté ?

- Est-ce que travailler sous la menace et la pression c'est de la bonne volonté ? demanda Tina.

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa journée allait parfaitement bien commencer. Et en bonne demoiselle d'honneur qui se respecte, Quinn veillerait au grain. D'ailleurs, elle fit un petit topo à son amie.

- J'ai eu Shelby au téléphone qui nous rapporte les compositions florales dans la matinée. Elle s'est chargée de votre limousine également. La sculpture de glace arrivera vers 13h00. Les petits fours sont en bonne préparation. Blaine s'est occupé des boissons hier. La décoration – comme tu le vois – fut un succès hier également. Kurt se chargera d'amener Finn à l'heure…

- Tu es formidable Quinn, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi

- C'est ta journée, lui répondit sa meilleure amie, rien ne viendra entraver tout ça.

Rachel prit la main de son amie comme pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle ferait pour elle.

* * *

Finn, le futur marié de la journée, avait lui aussi ses propres occupations en ce début de matinée. Lors du dîner de répétition la veille, les chanteurs du groupe qui étaient tous trois des collègues militaires rencontré à l'armée ne semblaient pas d'accord sur les différents choix des chansons qu'ils interprèteraient. C'est pour ça qu'accompagné de Kurt, il se rendit à l'appartement du groupe au cœur de Tokyo, pour vérifier que rien de dramatique ne se déroulerait le jour de son mariage.

Ayant les clés de l'appartement, Finn y entra sans peine. Le salon n'était pas rangé, cannettes de bières et déchets traînaient partout. Il vit alors Steve – le plus sérieux – émerger d'un des fauteuils. Le blond aux cheveux courts était en train de bailler et de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de si bonne heure ? Tu ne devais pas te marier ?

- Si. Je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien et que vous arriveriez à être à l'heure.

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Je gère la situation.

- Ou sont Akira et Jason ?

- Jason a dormi dehors et Akira doit sûrement encore dormir.

Le jeune musicien passa à côté de Kurt et lui frotta la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Kurt eut un léger mouvement de recul, assez scandalisé, mais ne dit rien.

- Du café ?

- Non merci, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps.

Steve mit en route la cafetière et se sortit une tasse avant de poser son regard sur son ami.

- Toi t'as l'air de quelqu'un super stressé à l'idée de se marier ! Je me trompe ?

- Je veux juste que tout se passe bien. Ca doit être le plus beau jour de la vie de Rachel.

Une porte se claqua dans l'appartement et les deux hommes virent arriver Akira, cheveux complètement en bataille, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer, dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour mes lapins ! Il fait beauuuu ! Ca swingue ?

- Je crois qu'il est pas bien réveillé… confia Steve.

- Il était pas censé arrêter de prendre ces conneries ?

Akira se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce avant de prendre la tasse que Steve venait de se servir.

- Finn, si nous ne partons pas maintenant nous risquons d'être en retard, informa Kurt, son portable à la main.

- T'as raison. Je compte sur vous ce matin pour mettre en place vos instruments. Et amenez-moi Jason.

Finn et Kurt quittèrent l'appartement. Les deux musiciens se mirent alors à pouffer de rire devant les expressions sérieuses de Finn. Heureusement que ce dernier avait fait appel à plusieurs groupes de musique avec sa future épouse et leurs deux témoins. Dont les New Directions qui se reformeraient pour un numéro ou deux.

* * *

Dans la salle de réception, Artie était à son tour arrivé. Quinn avait demandé au jeune réalisateur, doué dans l'informatique et la sonorisation de les dépanner et de régler l'intégralité des lumières, de la sonorisation et de tout ce qui était électrique. Bien que débordé par son propre travail, Artie n'avait pas su refuser, Quinn ayant été beaucoup trop convaincante.

- Ou est-ce qu'ils ont rangé le matériel hier soir ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Quinn au bord de la crise de nerfs, va voir dans l'arrière salle.

Artie laissa Quinn et les autres aux petits fourneaux et se rendit tranquillement à l'endroit ou Quinn l'avait envoyé. Il ne tenait pas compte du comportement exécrable de son amie, elle pensait bien faire pour le bonheur de Rachel.

Alors qu'il était en train de dénouer les fils qui lui serviraient à brancher les lumières, Artie découvrit sur le sol l'un des micros de l'orchestre. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se trouvait sur le micro. Du sang encore frais et – il l'aurait parié – des cheveux. Incapable de garder sa découverte pour lui, il quitta l'arrière salle après avoir mis le micro dans un sac en plastique et chercha du regard quelqu'un à qui en parler. Et, pour son plus grand bonheur, Sam était encore là.

- Ou est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Sam précipitamment une fois qu'Artie lui raconta.

- Dans l'arrière salle. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est du sang. Mais la question est, à qui il appartient ?

Sam regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls et que personne ne les écoutait.

- Il est probable que ce micro soit l'arme du crime.

- Si crime il y a eu, cela veut dire que quelqu'un est décédé ? en conclut donc Artie.

- Jason, l'un des membres des Militaires.

- Quand ça ?

- Quinn a découvert le corps ce matin. Mike doit effectuer l'autopsie. Mais Quinn insiste pour que Rachel et Finn n'en savent rien. Elle ne veut pas gâcher le plus beau jour de leur vie.

- Si tu veux j'ai du matériel dans ma voiture pour analyser l'ADN et trouver de potentiels empruntes sur le micro.

- Tu ne vas pas encore pirater les fichiers de la police ? demanda Sam.

- Je ne le ferais pas si c'était aussi facile à déchiffrer.

- Facile à dire quand on est un génie, se moqua Sam.

Artie garda donc la pièce à conviction et se dirigea vers sa voiture sur le parking de la salle.

* * *

Tandis que Artie se rendait sur le parking, une autre personne arrivait également. Après s'être garée, la jeune fille brune salua au loin Artie qui faisait rouler son fauteuil.

- Tu as l'air en forme ?

Artie répondit d'un signe de la main à son amie.

Mercedes adorait les mariages. Elle adorait ça car elle se rendait au moins une trentaine de fois par an à des mariages. Pas en tant qu'invitée, mais en tant que photographe. Alors qu'elle continuait d'un côté sa carrière de chanteuse mais qui s'essoufflait, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à exercer sa passion. Pour des soirées, des magazines, des journaux ou des particuliers. Elle s'était faite un petit nom dans tout Los Angeles. Et évidemment, Rachel et Finn ne pouvaient pas se marier sans que ce soit elle qui immortalise ces moments là.

Elle avait également apporté sa robe pour se changer un peu plus tard. Elle détestait les robes de soirée mais il n'aurait pas était convenant d'assister à toute la cérémonie dans une tenue aussi passe partout qu'elle portait actuellement. Et bien sûr, Lauren était là. En bonne assistante qu'était devenue Lauren Zizes pour elle, elle portait la mallette spéciale photographe de Mercedes.

- Bonjour Sam !

Ce dernier répondit d'un signe de la main à son amie. Malgré leur rupture adolescent et le fait que Sam ait épousé Rory, ils étaient resté en bon terme.

- Quinn est dans le coin ?

- En cuisine !

Mercedes et Lauren se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- Je lui trouve un air plus pré-occupé que d'habitude, constata Lauren.

- Mais non, il doit être stressé, se mit à plaisanter Mercedes.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui se marie pourtant ?

- C'est vrai…

- Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre les hommes.

Les deux amies poussèrent la porte de la cuisine et elles virent Brittany, les Berry et Tina en pleine activité. Chacun d'eux était en train de préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Quinn a changé d'équipe ? se demanda Mercedes.

La troupe de la cuisine s'arrêta un instant pour saluer les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

- Lauren, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir si tu ne veux pas être enrôlé de force par Dark Quinn, plaisanta Tina.

- Qui est Dark Quinn ? demanda une voix juste derrière elle.

- Quinn… Tu étais là ? commença à paniquer Tina.

La jeune cuisinière alla embrasser Mercedes et regarda de suite Lauren.

- Comment vas tu Lauren ? Tu voudrais me rendre un petit service ?

Lauren regarda Quinn quelque peu paniqué, puis jeta un œil aux autres derrière. Ils avaient l'air désolé pour elle.

- Bien sûr Quinn… répondit Lauren en baissant la tête et en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

Mercedes sortit d'une des pochettes de son sac plusieurs photos qu'elle mit sur la table de cuisine.

- Je t'ai apporté les photos du dîner de répétition d'hier.

- Mais voilà la solution ! s'exclama Quinn sous les yeux incrédules de tout le monde.

- Je reviens, alors personne ne paresse, lança Quinn à son équipe tout en amenant Mercedes dans le cagibi de la cuisine.

- Mais ou tu m'emmènes ? T'es bizarre toi aujourd'hui ? Et ou est passée ton équipe ?

Quinn ferma la porte du cagibi et regarda Mercedes.

- Je leur ai demandé de ne pas venir et à la place j'ai embauché ceux que j'ai trouvé parce que tiens toi bien… J'ai trouvé le corps de Jason, le musicien de Finn et de ses militaires, mort sur la scène ce matin ! Et si cela vient à s'ébruiter, s'en est finit du plus beau jour de la vie de Finn et Rachel !

Mercedes regarda consterné son amie sans pouvoir dire si c'était une blague ou si elle était sérieuse.

- J'avais promis de ne pas craquer, mais il y a peut-être un meurtrier qui se baladera parmi nous durant le mariage ! Et il faut absolument découvrir qui !

- Sam est ici pour enquêter ?

Quinn approuva de la tête tout en avalant une brioche pour se remonter le moral.

- Et j'en déduis que si Jason est mort ici même hier soir, le coupable était forcément présent lui aussi au dîner de répétition. Et par chance, tu as pris des photos qui nous apporterons certainement des indices !

Mercedes se frotta la tête tout en essayant de paraître logique et ordonnée.

- Mais c'est le travail de la police de faire ça ? Pourquoi Sam est-il seul ?

- Parce que si la police arrive, Rachel et Finn découvrirons tout ! Et maintenant que tu es dans le secret, tu dois nous aider ! força pratiquement Quinn.

- Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que cette histoire se terminera mal ? demanda plus à elle même la jeune photographe.

* * *

Alors que Quinn continuait de diriger son équipe en cuisine, elle proposa à Mercedes de retrouver Sam avant qu'il ne s'en aille mener son enquête pour lui dire qu'elle avait les photos de la veille. La jeune femme se précipita alors, trouvant également un prétexte pour échapper à la corvée de cuisine, mais elle ne trouvait plus Sam dans la salle. Elle décida de voir s'il n'était pas sur le parking, mais elle trouva simplement Artie la tête dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- Tu m'as l'air bien concentré ? demanda t-elle.

Le garçon à lunettes se cogna la tête contre la voiture avant de remarquer la présence de son amie.

- Mercedes, tu m'as fait peur…

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sam par hasard ?

- Il… vient de partir ! répondit le garçon légèrement angoissé.

- Ne panique pas ! Je suis dans la confidence, j'avais justement des indices à lui montrer.

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre et les deux amis virent alors la voiture de Rory se stationner à côté. L'irlandais en sortit, son bébé dans les bras. De l'autre côté, il y avait Blaine, que Rory était allé récupérer chez lui, les bras chargé de plats.

Après les salutations d'usage, Rory demanda :

- Et Sammy ? Il est encore ici ! Il m'avait promis qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ça ? demanda Blaine en montrant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Ce sont les plats pour Quinn. Allons les lui apporter.

Rory entra dans la salle de réception suivit de Blaine.

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire ? demanda Artie.

- Je connais Rory ! Il sera inquiet de savoir que son mari travaille sur une enquête un jour comme celui-ci… Je m'en occupe.

- Très bien. Je vais analyser le micro trouvé au labo et je verrais avec Mike ensuite si l'autopsie a donné quelque chose…

Mercedes acquiesça mais avait pourtant la mine déconfite.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on doive subir une épreuve un jour comme celui-ci…

- Le principal c'est que cela soit leur plus beau jour pour leur vie entière, répondit Artie en fermant le coffre de sa voiture.

Le réalisateur s'en alla et Mercedes regagna la salle de réception. Rory était en pleine conversation avec Rachel au sujet de la décoration de la salle.

- Mercedes, tu étais déjà arrivée aussi ?

Mercedes embrassa son amie qu'elle félicita bien évidemment.

- Ou est Blaine ?

- Il est allé en cuisine déposer les plats pour Quinn, répondit Rory.

- Les pauvre, confia Mercedes, ils ne sont pas prêt de sortir !

- Quinn les aura réquisitionné comme employés ! sourit Rachel.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à rire ce qui fit sortir Quinn des cuisines.

- Mercedes tu as trouvé Sam ? demanda t-elle sans même réaliser que Rory était présent.

- Il vient de partir, répondit la jeune photographe sous le regard furieux de Rory.

- Et il n'a même pas pris la peine de me prévenir ! Crois-moi Rachel, réfléchit bien avant de dire oui cet après-midi ! Après tu te retrouveras avec un mari qui n'hésite pas à abandonner son mari n'importe quand ! Heureusement qu'il est en congé, sinon il aurait su trouver une enquête sur laquelle travailler !

Mercedes et Quinn se regardèrent en essayant de rire, sans pour autant se convaincre elles même.

* * *

Alors que Rory et Mercedes regardaient les photos prises la veille, Quinn dirigeait toute son équipe d'un pas ferme en cuisine afin que le résultat soit le meilleur possible en matières de toasts, petits fours et desserts. Seule Tina osait protester, mais Quinn ne se gênait pas pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

De son côté, Rachel essayait de joindre désespéramment son futur époux en vain. Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone portable. Elle songeait également au jour qu'était celui de son mariage. Elle voyait ses amis s'activer avec tant d'efforts mais ses propres parents n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Elle avait également peur que quelque chose n'arrive et ne vienne gâcher le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle quitta les toilettes et qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Mike, un dossier dans les mains.

- Mike ! Quinn se demandait ou tu étais passé…

- J'ai du aller à l'hôpital, une urgence…

-Les hommes ! Vous êtes tous pareils, je suis sûr que Finn est partit travailler lui aussi ou rejoindre ses potes militaires ! Vous ne vous souciez jamais de ce que les filles peuvent penser, pas vrai ?

Mike regarda en deux fois son amie sans savoir lui répondre, puis il remarqua qu'elle était tout simplement anxieuse. Qui ne le serait pas un jour comme celui-ci ? Il posa alors l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Parce qu'une femme que tu aime plus que tout au monde s'est engagé à ce que tout se déroule parfaitement et que tu as confiance en elle.

Rachel sourit à son ami. La chanteuse savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer entièrement sur sa meilleure amie sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Mike.

Le médecin laissa la jeune femme et regagna les cuisines pour retrouver Quinn.

* * *

De son côté, Sam se rendit à l'appartement de Finn afin de lui poser quelques questions. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas faire cela, Sam était dans l'obligation d'enquêter sur les proches de la victime. Et Finn en faisait partie. Seulement, Sam ne savait pas si à cause de son métier, il arriverait à respecter le souhait de Quinn pour que ce jour reste le plus beau dans la vie des jeunes mariés.

Finn était repassé à l'appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de se rendre à la salle de réception. Alors qu'il sortait de la douche, il entendit frapper.

- Kurt ! va ouvrir s'il te plaît !

Le jeune gay quitta la télévision pour obéir tandis que Finn passait quelque chose de propre sur lui. Il remarqua son portable sur l'évier qui lui indiquait que sa fiancée avait tenté de le joindre. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche en se promettant de la rappeler juste après.

Arrivé dans le petit salon de l'appartement, il vit Sam, plus sérieux que jamais.

Les banalités d'usage étant dites, Finn se demanda pour quelle raison le jeune inspecteur se trouvait chez lui.

- Je… Rory voudrait faire une soirée le mois prochain et on avait pensait à ton groupe de militaire pour animer tout ça. Alors j'aurais voulu savoir si… Enfin si le groupe ça marchait toujours aussi bien ?

Finn se méfiait de cet intérêt si soudain de Sam envers les Militaires. En y repensant, Finn réalisa que jamais Sam n'y en avait fait mention depuis qu'il le connaissait.

- Ils ont fait quelque chose c'est ça ? Je me doutais en les voyant ce matin que tout ne tournait pas rond, révéla Finn.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'inspecteur.

Mais Finn, plus si bête que ça avec l'âge, remarqua le changement de regard dans les yeux de Sam.

- Est-ce que tu m'interroges ?

- Non.

- Si.

Sam était de plus en plus gêné de devoir mentir à son ami et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à des devinettes, tu sais comment un jour comme aujourd'hui peut être stressant.

Kurt ramena les chaussures de son compagnon afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devraient se dépêcher.

- Quinn risque de m'en vouloir à mort mais il faut que tu sache qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit…

Finn fit très rapidement le rapprochement avec l'un des membres du groupe. Il n'avait pas vu Jason une heure plus tôt. Et il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca l'avait toujours était avec les autres membres du groupe. Finn ne demanda rien et laissa Sam finir.

- Le corps de Jason a était retrouvé ce matin…

Alors que Sam lui indiquait dans quelles circonstances et ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce matin, Finn l'écoutait vaguement d'une oreille. Il avait du mal à réaliser que ce garçon qu'il connaissait depuis son entrée dans l'armée était mort. En l'espace de quelques secondes tous les moments forts de son groupe d'amis, puis du groupe de musique nommé Les Militaires lui revinrent en tête et il ne sut rien dire.

- Finn ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? Finn ?

A l'entente de la nouvelle, Kurt s'inquiétait pour son frère et le secoua quelques peu pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- Non… Ca va… Tu as prévenu les autres membres ?

- Pas encore, répondit Sam. Est-ce qu'il a de la famille que nous devrions appeler ?

- Sa seule famille c'était le groupe, répondit Finn d'un air vague. Rachel, se mit-il à penser soudain.

- Elle ne sait rien et Quinn fait en sorte qu'elle n'en sache rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Je suis suspect ? demanda soudainement Finn qui réalisait l'implication de Sam en tant que policier.

- Tout le monde l'est, répondit simplement Mike.

* * *

Après son entrevue avec Finn, Sam se rendit jusqu'au bureau du procureur, au centre ville de Lima. Il savait que du groupe des New Directions, il y avait une personne qui travaillerait jusqu'à la dernière minute avant d'aller au mariage de l'après midi. Et c'était l'une de ses amies, Santana Lopez, qui était le plus jeune assistante du procureur que Lima ait connu.

Après s'être présenté à la secrétaire de cette dernière, Santana le pria d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Sam, j'imagine que si tu es ici c'est pour affaires.

Sam travaillait souvent en collaboration avec Santana. Ils étaient amenés par leur métier à travailler sur des affaires similaires.

- En effet.

Sam s'assit face à son amie et lui expliqua toute l'histoire et surtout l'importance que pour le moment, rien ne se sache. Afin de ne pas gâcher ce jour si précieux.

- Même le jour de son mariage, elle se débrouille pour que tout soit dramatique. C'est bien Berry ça. Au niveau des preuves ? demanda la jeune avocate.

- Artie analyse le micro qui a servit d'arme, j'attends le rapport d'autopsie de Mike. Mercedes m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle tenait les photos de la soirée d'hier à ma disposition. Mais, il me faudrait un mandat de perquisition pour l'appartement des Militaires.

- Sur quoi tu te bases ?

- Nous étions une petite cinquantaine au dîner de répétition hier, et pour la plupart, ce sont des gens de qui nous sommes proches… Seul l'un des membres du groupe pouvait avoir un mobile de tuer Jason.

- C'est ce que l'enquête devra déterminer. Et le commissaire ?

- Je lui ai demandé de me laisser jusqu'à demain. D'être le seul à m'occuper de cette affaire.

- Il y a des lois et des règles à respecter, rappela Santana. Même si ton corps sexy et séduisant doit faire son effet sur ta lopette de commissaire, y'a des lois.

- Mais ce sont nos amis, rétorqua Sam.

- Ah c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de leur accorder des traitements de faveurs parce que tu les considère comme tes amis.

- Santana, je ne te demande jamais de service mais comprends-moi. Nous ne pouvons pas gâcher un jour comme celui-ci, Rachel ne s'en remettrait pas.

-C'est vrai, ça serait l'infarctus direct...

Devant de tels arguments, Santana devait bien reconsidérer la question et se laissa convaincre. Elle signa le mandat et le tendit à l'inspecteur.

* * *

La porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois en cette fin de matinée. Joe était en train de déposer des affaires, Quinn sortit excédée de la cuisine avant de lui lancer un grand sourire.

- Tu tombe bien Joe ! Direction cuisine, tu as du travail qui t'attend !

La petite tête de Tina sortit de la cuisine et elle demanda à Quinn.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre une petite pause ? Je suis fatiguée d'éplucher les légumes.

- Encore ? s'étonna t-elle. Tu en as prise une il y a 1h15 !

Tina retourna en cuisine, l'air dépité, tandis que Joe avançait sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Tandis que Quinn emmenait de force son ami en cuisine, David Martinez aidait Sebastian Smythe à rentrer et l'installait dans le coin détente, sur l'un des poufs.

- Aie ! Y'a trop de lumière ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Et tu fais trop de bruit !

- Tais-toi grincheux, répondit le professeur d'espagnol à son ami en posant son sac au sol.

David regarda alors son portable.

- Qui c'est ?

- Je t'en pose des questions, répondit David, c'est Will. Lui et Emma arriverons en retard.

- Sont sûrement en train de procréer de la marmaille, répondit le jeune brun qui se laissait s'assoupir. Comment tu peux bosser et supporter des gens pareils ?

David se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils en soufflant.

- Moi au moins j'exerce un métier qui me passionne !

- C'est pas ma faute si personne me laisse exercer ma passion, se plaignit Sebastian.

Quinn sortit des cuisines pour dire bonjour à ses "amis". Mais elle hésita à se faire voir lorsqu'elle les aperçut en pleine « mini dispute ».

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es réfugié dans l'alcool la nuit dernière ? demanda David.

- J'en sais rien « monsieur le professeur ». Je t'ai déjà dit quinze fois que je me souvenais de rien de la soirée d'hier d'abord…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris déjà ? se moqua le professeur. Ah oui, tu n'as aucune mémoire déjà en temps normal, alors sous l'emprise de l'alcool…

Sebastian lança un juron dans sa barbe et essaya de se lever pour partir, mais il retomba aussi vite sur l'un des fauteuils, ce qui inquiéta l'espagnol.

- Tu devrais te reposer, idiot, lui dit-il tendrement devant son expression de mal-être. Je vais voir en cuisine si on peut te faire un café.

David laissa Sebastian assoupit sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quinn se fit alors voir, mine de rien, et salua son ancien professeur.

Mercedes était en train de tenir compagnie à Rachel dans la salle à côté des toilettes qui permettraient aux filles de se changer. La robe de mariée de Rachel qu'elle avait elle même confectionné était accrochée sur le mur. Mercedes la prenait en photo sous le regard de Rachel.

- Tu as fait un travail formidable, complimenta la plus jeune. C'est fantastique !

Rachel rougissait bien trop pour lui répondre. La porte s'ouvrit et la mère de Rachel, Shelby, arriva dans la pièce.

- Tu étais là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu ne devineras jamais l'odyssée que j'ai vécue avec les compositions florales ! Ils nous en ont donné le double ! Je ne sais plus quoi en faire ! Ils sont en train de tout décharger dans la grande salle !

Rachel se leva alors paniquée – et énervée contre sa mère qui ne prenait même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour.

- Mais ? Tu as changé le haut de ta robe ? remarqua Shelby en regardant la robe de sa fille. Tu ne m'en as rien dit.

- Peut-être parce que je pensais pouvoir au moins décider de ce que je porterais, protesta la future mariée.

- Il y a un sous entendu dans ta réflexion ? demanda Shelby.

Mercedes qui assistait à la scène aurait préféré se transformer en petite souris et s'éclipser, mais elle se contentait de baisser la tête.

- Tu étais contre chacun de mes choix, mais approuvait ceux de Quinn ! Même les musiciens ne te convenaient pas alors que ce sont des amis de Finn ! Tu voulais peut-être chanter toute la cérémonie ?

- Parce que ce ne sont pas des jeunes gens fréquentables ! Toute la bonne société assistera à ton mariage. Je t'ai arrangé une double page dans le magazine Mode du mois prochain ! Tu sais comment j'ai du négocier pour l'obtenir ?

- Non et je n'ai rien demandé ! La moitié des invités seront des gens que je ne connais pas !

- Parce que lorsque la chanteuse la plus en vue de Broadway se marie avec l'un des militaires les plus célèbres du pays, ça choque tout le monde ! Je veux leur montrer que tu fais très attention à ton image !

Rachel prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'en alla exaspérée face au comportement de sa mère.

* * *

Dans un petit placard de la salle de réception, Sam y avait installé provisoirement un petit bureau pour se retrouver à l'abri des regards de tous pour discuter de l'avancement de l'enquête avec ses collaborateurs d'un jour. Mike l'avait rejoint, le rapport d'autopsie dans les mains, tout comme Artie avec le résultat de ses expertises.

- Cause de la mort, déclara Mike, un coup porté à l'arrière de la tête. Vu comment était placé la victime, il tournait le dos à son agresseur.

- Et le sang retrouvé sur le micro appartient bien à la victime. Par contre les empruntes ça n'a rien donné. Tout le monde a utilisé le micro.

- Et beaucoup de personnes y avaient accès, constata Sam. A commencer par les autres membres du groupe et toutes les personnes devant faire des discours.

- En somme, résuma Mike, nous tournons en rien. Nous n'avons pas de nouveaux éléments.

- Et Rory te cherche partout, ajouta Artie à l'attention de l'inspecteur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mercedes et Quinn entrèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent le club des enquêteurs avec les éléments qu'elles possédaient.

- Voilà les photos de la soirée, donna Mercedes à l'inspecteur.

- Et voici la liste de toutes les personnes présentes hier au dîner de répétition, ajouta Quinn. J'y ai mis quelques annotations avec mes pensées sur le coupable éventuel.

- Ce n'est pas un Cluedo, répondit Mike à son amie en prenant la liste.

- Mais ça y ressemble, se justifia la jeune femme.

- Sebastian ? s'étonna Mike. Pourquoi ?

Quinn se défendit aussi vite.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était coupable, mais il a bu toute la soirée et ignore ce qu'il a fait de la nuit ! Ca reste… Suspect.

- Et la mère de Rachel était contre les musiciens de Finn, elle pense qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentables.

- Mais nous parlons de personnes que nous connaissons depuis toujours, ajouta Mike. Ne lançons pas des accusations à la légère.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Santana entra à son tour dans sa robe magnifique.

- Voilà le mandat de perquisition pour les Militaires.

David arriva à son tour dans la pièce après y avoir vu entrer Santana.

- Vous êtes tous là ? Il faut se préparer pour nous rendre à l'église !

David regarda la petite équipe d'enquêteurs ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mercedes ne put s'empêcher de tenir sa langue et révéla au professeur de quoi il en retournait. David accusa le coup difficilement, surtout par un jour pareil.

- Ecoutez, proposa Quinn. On se divise la liste en plusieurs et chacun de nous essaye d'en apprendre d'avantage. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, ce jour doit être le plus beau jour de leur vie, coûte que coûte !

* * *

Une centaine d'invités était en train de se presser devant l'église principale de Lima ou se déroulerait le mariage de Finn et Rachel. Tout le monde n'attendait plus qu'une chose, l'arrivée de la mariée. Quinn, Mercedes, Mike et Artie discutaient avec les invités afin d'avoir une piste éventuelle. Les musiciens des Militaires n'étaient pas présents, au grand dam de Finn qui se tenait en compagnie de Kurt et de ses parents.

- Tu es nerveux, fils ?

- Pas du tout Burt !

De son côté, Rory cherchait des yeux, son fils dans les bras, après Sam. Mais il ne le voyait nul part. Il alla demander à Quinn et Mercedes.

- Il est encore à la salle, il ne tardera pas, affirma Quinn.

- Et ton équipe ?

- Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je leur ai donné une autorisation de sortie pour venir assister au mariage, affirma de nouveau la jeune femme brune.

- Si je retrouve ENFIN mon satané mari, je le tue ! déclara Rory au bord de la crise de nerfs, son bébé dans les bras. Pleure pas mon chéri, papa est là.

- Si jamais il apprend que Sam est en pleine perquisition, remarqua Mercedes, il lui en voudra toute sa vie.

- Mais nous devons faire de ce jour…

- … le plus beau de la vie de Rachel et Finn, termina Mercedes qui semblait avoir entendu cette phrase un million de fois.

La limousine amenant Rachel arriva alors. La jeune mariée en descendit avec ses parents plus belle que jamais. La beauté de la jeune femme était incontestable, et Finn savait à ce moment là qu'il était heureux. Et pour chacun des anciens New Directions, rien ne comptait maintenant plus que le mariage de leurs amis.

- Veuillez prendre place ! lança Quinn qui entrait dans l'église à l'attention des invités. Finn l'arrêta par le bras avant de lui demander.

- Ou est Puck ?

Quinn se rendit compte qu'avec toute l'agitation, elle n'avait pas même remarqué le fait que Puck n'était pas apparut de la matinée. Il était cependant le second témoin de Finn et celui qui gardait les alliances.

- Pas ça ! Il n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas à l'heure !

- Ne panique pas Quinn, ça lui arrive souvent…

- Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter une nouvelle catastrophe !

Carole, la mère de Finn qui allait lui donner le bras pour entrer leur demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement ! Je vais demander au Père de commencer l'entrée de tout le monde dans l'église, je me charge de Puck ! Et à moins d'être mort, il a intérêt a avoir une bonne excuse !

Aussitôt, Quinn se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Finn avait perdu un ami en la personne de Jason.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est rien. Je compte sur toi pour me ramener Puck par la peau des fesses !

- Je m'en charge !

Quinn releva sa robe, son bouquet dans la même main, puis tint son chapeau afin de se mettre à courir et de descendre les marches de l'église. Rachel la vit s'éloigner et demanda à sa mère :

- Mais ou elle va ?

La musique d'entrée se fit entendre et la cérémonie allait commencer.

* * *

Quinn se précipita sur Mercedes qui était accompagnée de Will, Emma et Sue pour leur demander ou était Puck.

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler ce matin, avoua Mercedes, persuadée qu'il finirait par venir mais… Hier soir, il n'allait pas bien. Je pense qu'il a un peu de mal avec le fait qu'il ai raté sa vie et que ses meilleurs amis se marient...

- Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne, déclara Will.

- Il faut que je le retrouve, fait durer l'entrée des mariés à l'église le plus longtemps possible !

- Mais comment ? demanda Mercedes qui voyait Quinn s'éloigner en courant.

- Improvise !

Quinn était déjà à perte de vue.

* * *

Après l'avoir contacté à plusieurs reprises sur son portable, Quinn finit par apprendre par l'intermédiaire de Brittany que Puck était en réalité dans le parc en face de l'église. En effet, Puck était passé à l'appartement de Finn et avait envoyé un sms à Kurt, qui l'avait dit à Brittany.

Suite à cela, Puck était partit en indiquant qu'il se rendait au mariage. Alors Quinn chercha dans les alentours de l'église avant de le retrouver dans le parc.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la cérémonie ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu tout le monde. Quand je l'ai vu la regarder avec ses yeux… pleins d'amour. J'ai été si jaloux.

Puck était le seul à ne pas vraiment avoir réussit. Il était toujours au chômage et était persuadé de rater sa vie. Fort était-il obligé de constater qu'il y avait un réel manque dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression de perdre tout ce qui comptait en ce jour de mariage, en réalisant qu'il ne valait rien.

- Je suis juste un pauvre naze…

- Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es le meilleur ami de Finn. Notre ami a tous. Alors tiens à eux et à nous, répondit Quinn, tu devrais être à leurs côtés et te réjouir de leur bonheur. Tu devrais les soutenir parce que maintenant plus que jamais Finn a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de son meilleur ami. Sans toi, ça ne sera pas le plus beau jour de leur vie. Et ils ont surtout besoin des alliances que tu as dans ta poche !

- Tu as l'art de me remonter le moral.

- Je suis la demoiselle d'honneur, tu es le témoin ! Et la cérémonie est en train de commencer sans nous, alors dépêche toi de me suivre !

Puck se leva et suivit Quinn en courant. Cette dernière avait pourtant du mal à courir avec ses talons et sa robe de soirée, mais elle arriva à tenir la cadence.

- Tu penses qu'il m'en voudra d'avoir était dégonflé ?

- Bien sûr que oui, avoua Quinn. Mais seulement les cinq premières minutes.

Quinn et Puck arrivèrent dans l'église alors qu'Mercedes était en train de faire un sketch comique pour amuser l'assistance. A l'arrivée du couple de témoins, l'orchestre se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale ce que Quinn demanda par des gestes équivoques de stopper.

Puck prit Finn dans ses bras qui semblait soulager de le voir arriver.

- Tu m'as foutu la frousse.

- Comme toujours, plaisanta Puck.

Il regarda Rachel extrêmement gêné, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La jeune femme finit par lui sourire, plus rassurée de le voir qu'énervée. Elle savait mieux que personne que cela pouvait être très difficile pour lui. Elle était après tout une de ses meilleures amies

- Bien, finit par dire le Père, si tout le monde est ENFIN arrivé et que notre jeune actrice à terminé son spectacle, si nous commencions ?

* * *

La cérémonie fut très belle. La centaine d'invités retenait son émotion. Les parents des jeunes mariés étaient fiers de leurs progénitures. Leurs amis étaient heureux qu'ils puissent enfin célébrer leur bonheur. Tous les couples se tenaient par la main.

Et c'est devant toute l'assemblée que les deux mariés se dirent oui. L'échange des bagues et le baiser échangé, Sam et Santana revinrent de la perquisition. Et l'enquête allait reprendre après cette interruption…

* * *

A la sortie de l'église, tous les proches jetèrent du riz au-dessus des deux nouveaux mariés pour les féliciter de leur bonheur. Après cela, tout le monde commença à se disperser afin de regagner les voitures pour se rendre à la salle au vin d'honneur.

Tandis que Finn et Rachel repartaient avec leurs témoins dans la voiture des mariés, Kurt lui accompagna son père et sa belle mère, bien qu'en ce moment, ils soient séparé.

- C'était une très belle cérémonie. Mais je ne comprends pas que Shelby ait fait venir tous ces journalistes qui ne s'intéressent qu'aux mondanités.

- Il faut te faire à l'idée que ton fils et ta belle fille sont deux personnalités importantes à Tokyo, répondit Burt.

- Finn le sera d'avantage quand il aura enfin pris son envol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Burt alors que les trois personnes se dirigeaient jusqu'à leur voiture.

Carole se demanda si elle n'avait pas trop parlé. Elle regarda Kurt qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait non plus.

- Et bien Finn a passé les tests pour intégrer la NASA en tant qu'astronaute, il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Kurt et Burt qui ignoraient tout de cela le lui dirent.

- Je l'avoue je l'ai su tout à fait par hasard. Et j'avoue que je serais fière de voir Finn participer au prochain projet spatial.

- Mais travailler au garage et le reprendre c'est toute sa vie, s'emporta Burt, pourquoi voudrait-il quitter ça ? Pour aller sur la Lune ? Visiter Mars ? C'est ridicule !

- Peu importe. Cela restera son choix et il faut le respecter.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, rétorqua le patron du garage, tu es comme Shelby, tu n'as jamais apprécié la passion de ton fils.

- C'est faux ! s'énerva à son tour Carole qui regrettait déjà d'avoir parlé. Je l'ai toujours soutenu !

Burt ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Carole en fit autant, tout comme Kurt qui tenta de calmer les tensions.

- Ecoutez, c'est la journée de Finn. Une trêve dans vos disputes ça vous direz pas ? Je pense qu'il peut y avoir plus grave que ça non ?

Remis en place par leur fils, Burt et Carole ne dirent plus rien le reste du trajet jusqu'à la salle de réception.

* * *

Arrivé sur le parking de la salle de réception, Kurt fut le premier à quitter la voiture de son père, bien trop frustré par les tensions entre ses deux parents. Malgré leur récente séparation, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à discuter calmement depuis leur divorce

Dans ces moments là, Kurt n'avait qu'une envie. Raconter son désarroi auprès de son compagnon, Blaine. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la salle comme de nombreux invités, Kurt vit Sebastian sortir de la voiture de David, l'air déprimé.

Sebastian s'assoupit contre la voiture de David. Ce dernier referma sa portière et lui dit :

- Tu sais qu'on doit sourire normalement dans les mariages.

- Alors pourquoi t'as l'air tout déprimé ? demanda Sebastian à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas censé se voir chez moi, répondit le professeur.

- T'es incapable de me cacher quoi que ce soit, souffla Sebastian. Je te connais par cœur.

- Comme je te connais… répondit David en s'approchant de son ami.

David posa sa main sur celle de Sebastian, mais celui-ci la retira vivement avant de demander à son ami.

- C'est mon âge encore ?

- Ouais…

Mercedes, elle, vint à la rencontre de Blaine et Kurt. Ce dernier avait besoin d'un câlin de son petit-ami;

- Finn va peut-être faire un grand virement dans sa vie professionnelle. Et mon père est persuadé que ma mère a toujours détesté son boulot au garage… Et tu sais quelle est la première pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit ?

Blaine l'ignorait, mais Mercedes répondit à sa place.

- Que cela ferait un bon mobile ?

Kurt acquiesça avant que Blaine ne dise :

-Côté discrétion, je suis pas sur qu'on assure. Combien sommes nous a être au courant de l'histoire ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Kurt en jetant un dernier regard près de David et Sebastian.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la salle, tous les invités faisaient la queue les bras chargés de cadeaux pour féliciter les jeunes mariés entourés de leurs parents. A cet instant précis, chacun pouvait lire le bonheur sur le visage des deux époux. Du côté des parents, seul les pères de Rachel respiraient réellement le bonheur.

Sam rejoignit Rory dans la file d'attente pour les félicitations. Il savait également qu'il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir choux… Ou est le bébé ?

- Il dort. Quinn le surveille.

Rory resta très froid et distant avec son époux alors qu'ils avançaient au fur et à mesure.

- Je t'expliquerais c'est promis, mais là de suite je ne pourrais pas…

Rory se stoppa en avançant et pointa son doigt sur son époux.

- Alors réponds moi à cette question, et sincèrement : es-tu en train de travailler sur une affaire ?

Sam baissa son regard ce qui le trahit aussitôt auprès de son époux qui se retrouva furieux.

- Tu étais censé être en vacances et passer du temps avec nous ! Même aujourd'hui tu trouve le temps de faire passer ton travail avant nous !

Rory laissa son cadeau de force dans les bras de Sam.

- Tu souhaiteras toutes mes félicitations aux mariés, en espérant que Rachel aura plus de chance que moi ! cria le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons sous le regard médusé des invités.

Rory passa devant Santana qui était en compagnie de Mike et Artie pour leur faire un rapport sur la perquisition de tout à l'heure.

- La seule preuve qui pourrait faire de l'un d'eux un potentiel coupable c'est du sang retrouvé sur l'une de leurs chemises. Mais pour savoir a qui elle appartient, ça ne sera pas facile. Sans savoir si c'est réellement le sang de Jason qui se trouve dessus. Seul l'analyse nous le dira…Dire que je pourrais être en train de me bécoter avec ma copine et que je suis là avec vous deux.

- C'est tout de même un pas en avant, répondit Mike en avalant l'un des petits fours préparés par la nouvelle équipe de Quinn.

- Et la suite ? demanda Artie en avalant l'un des toasts.

- Il faudrait réussir à en savoir plus sur les rapports des membres du groupe entre eux…

Artie et Mike se regardèrent, puis Santana leur sourit.

- Vous m'avez l'air tout désigné pour cette mission, mois je dois m'excuser de mon absence à l'église et surtout, emmener Brittany dans les toilettes, ajouta Santana avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Tina tenait le bras de Mike, et les deux amants avancèrent dans la salle. Mike lui fit un compte rendu de ce qui fut trouvé durant la perquisition tandis que Quinn arriva vers eux, le bébé de Rory et Sam dans les bras, vérifiant que tout se déroulait bien.

- Ma nouvelle équipe a fait un travail extraordinaire ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de changer d'équipe…

- Je doute que tout le monde accepte l'esclavagisme un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui…

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Quinn inconsciente de son rôle de tyran en tant que chef cuisinier.

Tina préféra ne pas répondre et Mike changea de sujet, pour parler de Rachel. Ils avancèrent tout en saluant poliment les personnes. Ils virent alors Akira se mettre en place sur la scène.

- C'est l'occasion rêvée, signala Quinn. Je dois revoir avec lui une dernière fois la liste des musiques. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Mais nous ne serons jamais l'interroger aussi finement qu'un inspecteur…

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu perds toujours au Cluedo, tu es pessimiste… indiqua Quinn à Mike.

Quinn obligea pratiquement son ami à le suivre jusque sur la scène ou elle vit Akira. Agacée, Tina de jeta sur des petits fours qu'elle avait préparé le matin même.

Pendant ce temps, Artie était en train d'analyser sur son ordinateur les différents relevés de sang retrouvé sur la chemise dans l'appartement des musiciens. Puck arriva par surprise derrière lui et surprit Artie.

- Alors on mène l'enquête monsieur Abrams ?

- Puck, tu es au courant ?

Puck était en train de se goinfrer avec les petits fours et acquiesça de la tête.

- Finn m'en a parlé discrètement en sortant de l'église. Alors, c'est un suspect ? demanda l'ancien footballeur en désignant Steve du doigt.

- Ne le montre pas comme ça du doigt ! paniqua Artie. Nous sommes censés être très discrets ! Avec toi il devinera de suite que je le suspecte !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De toute manière, il a une tête de coupable, je l'ai jamais aimé.

- Parce que c'est l'un des amis de Finn ?

- Et alors, je suis son meilleur ami, dit-il gaminement.

- Cela ferait un parfait mobile, ajouta Artie le plus sérieusement du monde. Jaloux de l'amitié entre Finn et les membres de son groupe, tu tues l'un d'eux sur un coup de folie.

Puck regarda son ami les yeux écarquillés s'attendant à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Mais les rires ne vinrent pas. Vexé, Puck reprit le plateau de toast et s'en alla en lui répondant :

- Débrouille toi tout seul pour ton interrogatoire !

* * *

De son côté, Sebastian essayait de se remettre de sa gueule de bois de la veille, et surtout, profiter au mieux de la malheureuse situation. Il alla trouver Finn qui essayait d'ajuster les derniers préparatifs qui ne seraient plus que deux lorsque Sebastian vint le trouver pour le « féliciter ».

- J'ai appris pour Jason, je suis navré.

- Merci. Mais surtout, pas un mot à Rachel.

Sebastian l'assura de son silence avant de lui demander.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour le remplacer à la guitare ce soir ? Et au chant ?

- Pas du tout justement et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner sans lui…

- Tu sais, proposa le jeune brun, je reste le meilleur chanteur de cette salle.

- C'est vrai, avoua Finn qui voyait ou le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- Donc si tu as besoin, je peux le remplacer… Enfin pour ce soir je veux dire.

- Okay. La guitare est dans les coulisses. Tu feras un brief avec les autres et je te veux ce soir nickel sur toutes les chansons. On est d'accord ?

Sebastian retrouva toute son assurance et vola un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Finn.

- Ce qui veut dire aussi, je ne veux pas revoir la scène d'hier soir. Tout d'abord parce que je veux un joueur opérationnel, et ensuite que j'ai pas envie que Kurt te détruise. C'est compris ?

Sebastian qui comprenait le sous entendu de sa phrase, acquiesça. Finn le laissa alors tandis que David qui discutait avec Quinn arrivèrent vers lui, un verre à la main.

- Bonne nouvelle dirait-on ? demanda Quinn.

Sebastian leur confia alors la nouvelle avant de se rendre dans les coulisses pour rejoindre Finn et les autres membres du groupe. Quinn qui ne savait plus si David était ou non au courant de toute l'agitation, lui dit tout de même :

- Bon okay. Nous pensons la même chose, je me lance ! C'est étrange comme la mort de Jason arrange Sebastian, dit-elle.

- Mais c'est Sebastian ! Le Sebastian incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. On parle de Sebastian Smythe.

-Crois-moi, je le connais... Mieux que tout le monde ici... C'est impossible. Il est peut-être Sebastian, mais jamais il n'aurait pu...

- Mais quelqu'un a bien assassiné Jason ? murmura sans trop s'énerver Quinn.

Les tensions suite à ce décès commençaient à se faire ressentir et à liguer les gens les uns contre les autres.

- Il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait hier soir, ajouta également l'organisatrice.

- Tu n'es pas censé faire en sorte que tout se passe bien dans cette soirée ? répondit sèchement David à son ancienne élève avant de tourner les talons.

Quinn manqua d'exploser. Elle avait besoin d'un nouveau verre.

* * *

Finn sortit des coulisses après avoir fait le point avec les Militaires sur l'arrivée de Sebastian pour le concert du soir. Aucun des membres n'eut quelque chose à en redire, sans doute encore sous le choc de la mort récente de leur camarade.

En sortant, Finn se dirigea vers les toilettes. Rachel le vit traverser la pièce et s'en alla à sa rencontre. Elle l'attrapa par le bras avant de le gifler. Finn la regarda consterné, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Combien de temps pensais tu me le cacher ? Tu croyais que je ne découvrirais rien ?

Finn réalisa alors qu'elle était au courant. Mais comment et par qui ?

- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

- Parce que maintenant que je suis ton épouse, j'ai le droit à une explication ? Mais avant non ? Je peux vivre avec le fait que tu sois souvent aux quatre coins du pays. Mais dans l'espace ?

Finn réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour l'assassinat mais pour autre chose qu'il lui cachait. Quelque chose de peut-être plus grave pour leur couple.

- Tes parents se disputent à cause de ça et ne sont pas discrets, claqua Rachel à la figure de son époux. Si c'est pour avoir un mari qui passe la moitié de l'année dans l'espace, je ne suis pas d'accord !

Finn attrapa sa femme par le bras pour la retenir et lui expliquer.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, répondit-elle simplement avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes laissant Finn plus seul que jamais. Puck sortit alors des toilettes et vit son ami déconfit.

- C'était quoi ces cris ? demanda t-il.

- Elle sait, répondit Finn en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux et en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Le plus beau jour de sa vie était un vrai cauchemar.

* * *

Vers les 15h00, Quinn décida qu'il était grand temps d'emmener tout le monde dans le parc se situant derrière la salle de réception pour les traditionnelles photos du mariage. Dans un décor floral ensoleillé, Mercedes pourrait immortaliser ce doux instant et cette journée des plus rocambolesques. Rachel dut prendre sur elle et affichait son bonheur sur les photos, malgré la colère qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'écart de son époux. Tandis que les familles et autres amis passaient les uns après les autres aux cotés des époux, Santana était attiré par tout autre chose. La conversation plus qu'animée qu'entretenait Akira avec Sugar. Elle s'approcha discrètement pour entendre ce dont il s'agissait.

- Mais tout le monde s'en fiche de ça, lança Sugar.

- Je t'ai dit non, c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Les flics ont perquisitionnés chez moi ce matin.

- Allez arrête, c'est ce que tu voulais de toute façon. Jason disparut rien ne t'empêche d'être avec moi.

Akira repoussa vivement Sugar.

- Je t'ai dit ça pour que t'arrêtes de me coller aux basques. Et maintenant séparons nous avant qu'on nous voie ensemble.

Santana s'empressa de retourner dans la foule pour ne pas se faire voir, tout en méditant sur la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sam était avec Mike en train de discuter de Steve et Akira. L'analyse ADN le confirmant, le sang retrouvé sur la chemise dans leur appartement était bien celui de Jason. Donc pour le jeune inspecteur, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'un d'eux était le coupable.

- Mais tu ne va pas les arrêter maintenant ? demanda Mike à son ami.

- Il le faut bien, l'un d'eux est peut-être un meurtrier.

- Mais tu ne peux pas interrompre la séance photos ? Rachel risque de tout découvrir…

Sam essaya de rester aussi calme que possible, toute cette histoire le faisant tourner en bourrique.

- Ecoute Mike, je suis inspecteur, je suis obligé de faire mon métier, et laisse moi t'avouer que ce n'est pas facile ! Mon mari me déteste, ma meilleure amie tardera pas à me détester aussi, je suis obligé de travailler seul et tout le monde s'en mêle pour que Rachel ne découvre rien !

Devant le haussement de ton de l'inspecteur, Mercedes se retourna et fit signe à Quinn d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme rejoignit ses deux amis.

- Tu attire l'attention !

- Il souhaite procéder à l'arrestation d'Akira et Steve.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas ! J'ai besoin d'eux pour jouer ce soir ! Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Quinn ! implora Mike.

- Bon très bien, je vais m'arranger pour trouver un autre groupe d'ici là ! Mais si possible, ramène les moi pour 19h00 !

- Quinn ! relança Mike ce qui fit taire Quinn.

- Bien. Attendez au moins cinq minutes que je détourne l'attention de Rachel et des invités.

Quinn replaça son chapeau, chuchota à l'oreille de Mercedes quelque chose et cette dernière lança.

- Si tout le monde veut bien me suivre, nous allons passer de l'autre côté près de l'étang !

Les mariés et les invités obéirent sans broncher ce qui laissa le temps à Sam d'intercepter les deux musiciens et de sortir sa carte de police.

- Messieurs. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au poste, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

Les deux musiciens se regardèrent, comme s'ils se doutaient que ce moment finirait par arriver.

* * *

Tandis que la plupart des invités rentraient chez eux avec pour objectif de se changer pour le reste de la soirée, l'un des invités amena deux des musiciens de la soirée directement au poste de police pour un entretien sur les liens et les mobiles qu'ils pouvaient avoir envers Jason.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à questionner Steve, Sam était finalement partit cuisiner Akira dans l'autre pièce.

- Je suis complètement innocent, je peux le jurer !

- Pourtant un témoin vous a vu aujourd'hui en compagnie de Sugar Motta. Vous sembliez plutôt proche, or il se trouve que Mademoiselle Motta était également la petite amie de notre victime.

- Et alors ? Toutes les nanas souhaitent se faire la bande au complet. Elle craque sur les militaires, ou est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que le sang de la victime a été retrouvé sur une chemise se trouvant dans votre appartement, vous la reconnaissez ? demanda t-il en désignant le vêtement en question. Votre camarade à côté certifie qu'elle vous appartient…

Se sentant piégé de toute part, Akira ne savait plus comment réagir. Sam voyait qu'il était en train de paniquer et qu'il finirait par craquer.

- Vous voulez savoir ? Okay. Je me suis battu avec lui, j'avoue. Depuis quelques temps on se frittait pas mal la gueule, okay. J'ai voulu lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa copine qui me draguait toute la soirée, puis sur un tas de choses, bref. Quasi tout le monde était partit et on débarrassait la scène.

- C'est là que vous l'avez tué ?

- Non ! se révolta l'accusé. On s'est pris la tête, il m'a poussé, je l'ai frappé, du sang a du atterrir sur ma chemise, mais rien de plus ! Il était bien vivant quand je me suis cassé de là cette nuit.

- Personne ne pourra évidemment le témoigner ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas le dernier a être partit. Au moment ou je refermais la porte la copine de Finn qui travaillait en cuisine allait parler à Jason. Vous l'avez interrogé elle ?

- Je m'en chargerais, rassurez-vous, répondit Sam décontenancé par cette nouvelle surprenante.

Le policier s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'Akira l'interrompit.

- Je peux partir ?

- Pas pour le moment.

- Mais vous savez, Jason était comme un frère pour moi.

Sam ne répondit pas et sortit simplement de la pièce furieux contre Quinn. Elle avait peut-être la solution depuis le début, et elle ne l'avait pas fait savoir. La première chose que Sam fit, fut d'appeler Santana.

* * *

Dans la grande cuisine de la salle de réception, tout le monde était exténué. Brittany et Tina finalisaient les desserts tandis que Joe faisait la vaisselle. Les Berry avaient débarrassé les tables alors que Kurt et Blaine donnaient la dernière petite touche aux entrées.

Quinn regarda son équipe travailler tout en y mettant la main à la patte. Même si elle s'avérait être un chef cuisinier des plus autoritaires, les amis de la jeune femme constataient qu'ils avaient réalisé des prouesses en matières de cuisine.

Satisfaite de leur travail, elle leur accorda une petite pause.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir de nourriture le restant de ma vie, se plaignit Tina.

- Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, se moqua Kurt, mais tu seras la première à te jeter sur les restes demain midi !

- Demain midi ? Moi je dirais plutôt ce soir ! plaisanta Blaine ce qui déclencha un fou rire général dans le groupe.

- Quinn, je peux aller voir Santana pour lui caresser les seins ?

- Vous avez quinze minutes, lança Quinn à l'attention de ses compagnons.

Tout le monde quitta la cuisine, laissant Quinn seule. Cette dernière regarda chacun des plats pour vérifier que tout était parfait lorsque Sam et Santana entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Sam, tu as du nouveau ? demanda t-elle.

- Nous avons interrogé les musiciens. Et… Akira certifie t'avoir vue parler à Jason lorsqu'il est partit.

Quinn reposa le plat qu'elle tenait sur la table et regarda Sam médusée. Il la considérait donc comme un suspect.

- Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai découvert son corps ce matin… Et que c'est moi qui essaye de faire de cette journée une réussite malgré les circonstances ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Justement, ajouta fermement Santana, tu n'as pas l'air si bouleversée que ça alors que dans ces cas là, les personnes sont…

- Stop ! lança Quinn. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je devrais ressentir. Oui j'ai de la peine pour ce pauvre garçon, oui je suis bouleversée, autant que n'importe qui. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher car Rachel compte sur moi, répondit-elle. Maintenant sortez de ma cuisine, tous les deux !

Sam et Santana se regardèrent mais Sam posa une dernière question.

- Tu as discuté avec la victime hier soir ?

Quinn essaya de se calmer et de lui répondre le plus posément possible.

- Juste pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Mais je n'étais pas la dernière, il y avait encore deux voitures sur le parking quand je suis partie. Peut-être faudrait-il que je fasse confirmer mon alibi ? Ou que je fasse appelle à mon avocat ? Oh… Suis-je bête, c'est toi, dit-elle en désignant Santana.

La jeune femme ignora aussitôt les deux personnes et retourna à ses occupations. Sam et Santana quittèrent la cuisine pour laisser la jeune femme se calmer.

* * *

Sur le balcon de la chambre nuptiale, au-dessus de la salle de réception. Finn était avachi sur l'un des transats et il regardait les invités revenir pour la soirée. Il était assez chamboulé par tous les évènements de la journée. Du bonheur de son mariage au meurtre de l'un de ses amis, en passant par les querelles de ses parents et son incapacité à faire un choix pour sa vie professionnelle, il ne savait plus ou il en était. Puck arriva derrière Finn et posa une canette de bière à côté de son meilleur ami avant de s'en prendre une.

- La chambre est pas mal.

- Décorée par Rachel, répondit le marié en prenant sa boisson.

Puck se posa devant Finn et resta silencieux quelques instants.

- La journée n'est pas terminé, tout s'arrangera.

- Et comment ? demanda Finn. Ma femme n'en veut déjà au bout d'une heure de mariage parce que je lui ai caché mon envie de changer de métier… Tu imagines si elle découvrait que tous ses amis étaient en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre d'un de nos musiciens ?

Puck réalisa que la situation avait en effet de quoi être dramatique, mais il tenta de consoler son ami.

- On a déjà vécu bien pire étant gamins. Et ne pense pas que Rachel soit quelqu'un de faible… Elle est forte, plus que nous même.

- Elle a beaucoup changé ces dernières années, confia Finn. Je crois qu'elle a toujours eu peur que notre couple ne soit pas assez solide pour résister aux obstacles de la vie.

Puck qui n'en savait rien resta très surpris.

- Mais vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, pas vrai ?

- Est-ce que l'amour peut suffire ? Si jamais je décide de devenir astronaute comme je le souhaite, j'ai peur de la perdre…

Puck posa sa main sur la jambe de Finn pour le soutenir.

- Si elle t'aime aussi sûr que tu le penses, elle finira par accepter ton choix. Vous avez tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous avez des amis…

Finn sourit à son meilleur ami.

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.

- Merci à toi de me supporter.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et savourèrent ce moment entre eux.

* * *

De son côté, la jeune mariée regardait ses invités s'amuser dans le parc un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se tenait sur une balancelle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était et elle fut interrompue lorsque Rory vint à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé pour ma petite scène au vin d'honneur… Ne penses pas que je souhaites que ton mari soit aussi absent que le mien…

Rachel se rendit alors compte que plus que personne, Rory savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- J'ai découvert qu'il envisageait de s'engager dans la NASA et de partir dans l'espace…

Rory afficha toute sa sympathie à son amie.

- Sam est peut-être souvent dans son travail mais je sais qu'il m'aime plus que tout et nous avons de merveilleux moments ensemble.

- Mais ton mariage était si parfait…

Au même instant, Quinn qui cherchait après ses "esclaves" pour les faire retourner en cuisine, vit ses deux amis en train de discuter. Elle resta à bonne distance lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait les interrompre.

- Ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ta vie ? demanda Rory.

- J'ai l'impression que tout se transforme en cauchemar, confia Rachel. Ma mère qui tente de faire bonne impression, mes pères qui sont dans leur bulle. Finn qui me cache ses envies… Tout le monde qui agit si bizarrement ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, pas comme ça que je l'imaginais.

Quinn se retint de pleurer en entendant que malgré ses efforts, Rachel était déçue et ne vivait pas l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle rentra alors à l'intérieur, et se dirigea dans les toilettes pour pleurer.

* * *

Les invités commençaient à revenir pour assister à la soirée du mariage. Evidemment, les esclaves s'empressèrent donc de reprendre leur poste pour le service des invités.

Carole était en train de faire le tour des tables. Chacune était réservée à certaines personnes. Elle vérifia que sa cartelette était bien éloignée de celle de Burt et mit son prénom à côté de Judy, la mère de Quinn.

De son côté, David laissa ses collègues à leurs occupations et partit s'isoler dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il voulait être seul avec ses pensées et réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Sebastian qui sortait des coulisses tomba sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te morfondre ici tout seul ? Tu nous fait pas une déprime ?

Sebastian s'assit sur la marche en dessous de David. Il essayait de le faire rire et de chasser les idées noires de son ami.

- C'est un mariage, amuse toi ! En plus ce soir tu vas pouvoir m'applaudir !

David essaya de sourire mais son mal-être ne se dissimulait pas.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ? lui demanda t-il.

- Non… Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, j'en serais incapable. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

Sebastian baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de provoquer une conversation qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là, ajouta David d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Mais j'ai pas envie moi… On s'amuse bien quand on est à deux c'est…

David l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Il n'y a pas que s'amuser dans la vie. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir une cérémonie comme celle-ci pour moi.

Sebastian regarda David surpris par sa demande.

- Tu veux te marier ?

- Ouais, je veux me marier, acheter une maison à crédit, avoir des enfants qui grandissent et pouvoir dire à ma mère que j'aime un homme.

- Je ne peux pas te donner ça, répondit simplement Sebastian.

David se leva et voulut s'en aller, Sebastian fit pareil et le rattrapa par le bras.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser partir. J'ai trop besoin de toi, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas m'utiliser comme bon te semble. J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je suis sur que tu les partages mais… Tu n'assumeras jamais. Jamais d'avoir des sentiments, d'être amoureux et encore plus d'un vieux qui a quinze ans de plus que toi !

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser au moins essayer ? demanda t-il tout penaud.

David fit face à son « ami » et le regarda dans les yeux. L'un comme l'autre s'aimaient, mais leur histoire n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait commencé que parce que David avait cédé aux caprices de Sebastian. Qui ne voulait qu'une histoire sans lendemain pour s'amuser. Mais le jeune professeur voulait plus.

- Désolé.

David embrassa tendrement son compagnon. Il ne se doutait pas alors que Kurt assistait à toute la scène. Si bien que Kurt arriva en furie sur les deux personnes et attrapa Sebastian par le col. Il plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur tandis que David essayait de s'interposer.

Le bruit se fit entendre jusqu'à l'étage et Finn et Puck descendirent rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Finn s'interposa et sépara son frère des deux jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Kurt. Tu veux qu'il perde son boulot en s'affichant avec toi ?

Sebastian repoussa violemment son pire ennemi et lui jeta un regard noir. Il le frappa, puis Burt arriva à son tour pour s'interposer. Une bagarre éclata, notamment entre Burt et Sebastian.

- Viens Burt, allons prendre l'air, proposa Finn.

Mais Burt repoussa l'aide de son fils et le regarda également en colère :

- Tu pourrais défendre ton frère !

- C'est lui qui a agressé Sebastian, s'énerva à son tour Finn, t'es pas en colère après moi à cause de ça, t'es en colère après moi pour autre chose ! Tu sais combien j'ai pu avoir peur de te décevoir en quittant le garage pour devenir astronaute parce que tu veux que je vive tes propres rêves !

Kurt, bien trop énervé, ne sut que répondre à son beau fils. Il s'en alla alors de la salle de réception laissant les jeunes gens.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Puck à Sebastian.

Sebastian frotta sa lèvre et s'en alla, laissant tout le monde en plan. Kurt rejoignit Blaine, tandis que David suivait Seabstian.

* * *

Comme le feu qui s'embrase, la nouvelle concernant la petite altercation s'amplifia au point que la moitié de la salle fut maintenant au courant, y compris l'inspecteur Evans. Sam décida alors de retrouver Burt et de l'interroger sur son emploi du temps de la veille au soir. Aucune piste n'était à négliger, même si elle menait nul part.

- Tu me soupçonne parce que je me suis emporté un peu trop facilement ? Quel genre de flic tu es ?

- J'explore toutes les pistes, répondit simplement Sam.

- Tu veux que je te dise, oui je suis en colère par ce que j'ai découvert, bien que je m'en doutais depuis un certain temps, mais c'est mon Finn est comme mon fils et je l'aime quoi qu'il en soit.

- Alors que faisiez vous cette nuit ?

- J'étais avec Carole.

- Votre ex ? demanda surpris l'inspecteur. Je pensais que vous ne vous entendiez plus ?

- Pendant le dîner hier, on s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre et… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. On s'est enfin retrouvé.

Burt retourna dans la salle laissant Sam avec ses propres questions.

* * *

Will vint retrouver David qui était attablé sur le bar non loin des cuisines. Il avait appris par Sue et par Emma ce qui s'était passé dans les escaliers. Il voulait alors voir si David allait bien après tout ça.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Quand tu fais ça tu ressemble à Sebastian.

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, non ?

Will fit signe au serveur de la servir à son tour.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Tu pensais que je te jugerais ?

- Je ne pensais rien du tout, répondit simplement le professeur.

- Regarde moi, insista l'autre prof, ou est passé le David courageux que je connais ?

- Va demander à Sebastian, répondit simplement l'espagnol.

- Avec une attitude pareille, Sam pensera bientôt que tu as tué Jason pour préserver ton secret !

David regarda son collègue surpris par les paroles qu'il venait de lui lancer.

- Comment tu sais qu'il était au courant ?

- De la même façon que je l'ai su… J'ai surpris une conversation entre Sebastian et lui, lorsqu'il est allé le voir pour intégrer le groupe. Jason lui a répondu…

- Je sais ce qu'il lui a dit, avoua David, pourquoi tu penses qu'il a bu toute la nuit ? Pour oublier que parce qu'il n'est qu'un pédé qui couche partout, la chance de sa vie lui passait sous le nez.

Will se mit à secouer son collègue pour le faire réagir.

- Ecoute-moi, je suis ton ami et je veux t'aider, mais vous avez maintenant chacun un très bon mobile pour avoir tué Jason sans aucun alibi. Sam est notre ami à tous mais il ne pourra pas nous protéger indéfiniment. Il va devoir agir.

-David est notre coupable ? demanda une Mercedes bien trop curieuse qui venait d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Tu penses que je suis coupable ?

- Non ! s'empressa de répondre la photographe. Jamais l'un de nous ne ferait ça, c'est impossible !

- Tu vois le bien partout sans te douter que nous ne sommes que des hommes, conclut David en finissant son verre et en se levant, laissant Will avec Mercedes.

* * *

Quinn avait quitté la cuisine et pleuré autant qu'elle l'avait pu dans les toilettes. Après cela, elle avait simplement regagné la table des « New Directions » et s'était mise à grignoter jusqu'à ce que Mike, Artie, Santana et Sam se joignent à elle. Mercedes qui venait de quitter le bar s'assit à leurs côtés également. Et tous se sentaient très mal par rapport à la tournure des évènements.

- Je n'ai pas su préserver le mariage de ma meilleure amie et c'est un vraie fiasco.

- Mais regarde les invités, personne ne se doute de ce qui se trame en coulisse, rassura le médecin à ses côtés.

- Résultat des courses, analysa Santana, on a toujours un cadavre sur les bras.

- Et une très longue liste de suspects, ajouta Sam.

Chacun des présents à la table fit alors le tour des hypothèses.

- Mais parmi les suspects se trouvent nos amis, se morfondit Mercedes. David par exemple, aurait pu tuer Jason pour garder son secret, mais vous le voyez faire ça ?

- J'imagine aussi très mal Sebastian le tuer pour avoir sa place dans le groupe, pourtant c'est un excellent mobile, répondit Sam. Et de plus, il n'a pas d'alibi.

- Moi je penche pour Sugar, proposa Santana. Après tout, elle sortait avec Jason et Akira en même temps. Elle se débarrasse du premier pour vivre au grand jour avec le second.

- Et si Finn avait parlé de son idée de devenir astronaute à Jason ? Pour garder cela secret et éviter que Rachel ne l'apprenne au mariage, il aurait pu le tuer ?

- Dans ce cas là accusons aussi Rachel, s'énerva Quinn. Par jalousie envers le groupe, elle commet un crime passionnel ?

Sam la regarda en lui demandant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Personnellement, je pense à la mère de Rachel. Elle ne voulait pas des musiciens, elle a toujours considéré les Militaires comme des délinquants.

- Les parents de Finn ont également des bons mobiles pour ça, répondit Sam.

- Et Puck ? proposa Mike. Pour rester le meilleur ami de Finn ?

- On parle de nos amis, s'emporte Mercedes. Personne ne ferait ça !

- Alors il nous reste qui ? demanda Mike.

- Akira et Steve, répondit Sam. L'un pour Sugar, l'autre pour la drogue.

- La drogue ? s'étonna Quinn qui venait de rater un épisode.

- J'ai découvert qu'ils avaient une seconde passion en commun, répondit Artie en faisant le bilan de son entrevue.

Les amis se regardèrent. Quinn se leva alors.

- Ca va être l'heure du repas, par pitié, trouvez l'assassin avant la fin de ce mariage !

* * *

Finn était en train d'indiquer aux différents invités que le repas serait servit lorsque Shelby, la mère de Rachel, l'attrapa entre deux couloirs. En vue de son expression sérieuse, elle avait des questions à lui poser.

- Hiram a surpris Sam en train d'arrêter tes musiciens dans le parc tout à l'heure. Rassure moi, vous ne me cachez rien avec Rachel ?

Finn ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, sans pour autant vérifier la porte des toilettes des filles derrière lui.

- Il faut que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Rachel l'apprenne mais, Jason a était retrouvé mort ce matin.

- Comment ?

La porte derrière Finn s'ouvrit et le militaire découvrit que son épouse avait tout entendu. Elle regarda sa mère, puis Finn, et ne sut quoi dire sur le moment.

- Jason est mort ? demanda t-elle choquée. Et tu comptais m'en parler « plus tard », c'est ça pour toi la base du mariage, des secrets ?

Rachel releva sa robe de mariée et voulut partir le plus loin possible de Finn. Elle traversa alors la salle de réception pour rejoindre le parking. Mais Finn et sa mère la suivirent également et son époux l'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle.

Tout le monde était alors en train de s'installer pour le repas.

- N'essaye pas de m'arrêter, tu as tout gâché ! répondit égoïstement la diva.

- C'est un de mes amis qui est mort ! cria Finn pour se justifier.

Leurs amis se rendirent compte que la mariée était maintenant au courant du grand secret de la journée et s'approchèrent des époux pour en parler.

Rachel regarda alors Sam et comprit aussitôt pourquoi il disparaissait si souvent durant la journée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu enquêtais sur ce meurtre en cachette ?

Rory regarda son époux encore plus choqué que ne l'était Rachel.

- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, avoua Mike. Quand Quinn l'a découvert, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres.

Rachel se retourna alors sur sa demoiselle d'honneur aux bords des larmes.

- Tu le savais depuis le début ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'énerva Rachel.

- Je voulais que ce jour soit le plus beau jour de ta vie, répondit Quinn qui pleurait autant que sa meilleure amie. Je suis désolée.

- Mais nous devions découvrir la vérité, même si c'était ton mariage, ajouta Santana.

- Alors vous étiez tous dans le coup à essayer de savoir qui était le meurtrier ?

-Rachel, tout le monde cherchait à te protéger, ajouta Kurt qui tenait la main de Blaine.

-J'ai léché les seins de Santana, ajouta Brittany inutilement.

-Bientôt vous me sortirez que je suis dans la liste des suspects ! cria Rachel.

Personne ne répondit alors. Entre larmes et colères, Rachel quitta la salle de réception et personne ne partit à sa poursuite pour l'arrêter…

* * *

Après la petite scène face à la centaine d'invités, tous avaient perdu leur appétit et l'ambiance était retombée. Quinn avait libéré ses esclaves de leurs occupations pour qu'ils puissent manger et profiter un peu de la soirée. De ce fait, elle se retrouva seule en cuisine en train de nettoyer les plats à four. Seule avec ses pensées pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à remplir ses fonctions de demoiselle d'honneur.

Sam arriva également dans la cuisine, pour poser quelques plats sur la table. Surtout, il voulait voir comment se sentait sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'il devrait être présent pour elle afin de lui remonter le moral. Sans bruit et sans rien dire, il l'aida à la vaisselle et frotta les plats qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Une façon de lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

- Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as voulu préserver le mariage de ta meilleure amie.

- Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, se reprocha t-elle.

Sam lui fit lâcher son éponge et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es une femme fantastique, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ce qui se passerait.

- C'était mon rôle de prévoir toutes les éventualités et de faire en sorte que tout soit parfait.

- Rien ne sera parfait.

- Si, ton mariage le sera.

Sam souriait à sa meilleure amie qui ajouta :

-Va le retrouver. Tu as des choses à lui expliquer.

Après une dernière étreinte, le blond s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

* * *

Rory était en train de bercer son bébé afin qu'il puisse se reposer après toute cette agitation. Alors que le bébé s'endormait, Sam arriva dans la pièce afin d'avoir une discussion avec son époux. Rory lui en voulait énormément et cela se ressentait. Il attendit qu'il s'asseye avant de commencer :

- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça toute la journée ? Tout le monde savait, sauf moi !

- Je te connais Rory, si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais inquiété et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.

- Parce que j'arrive à vivre avec le fait que tu sois policier et que ce soit dangereux, mais je ne peux pas le concevoir quand ton métier empiète sur notre vie privée.

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'un des musiciens soit assassiné le jour du mariage de nos amis !

- Tu aurais du laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper.

- Quinn ne voulait pas risquer que Rachel découvre tout, enchaîna Sam.

- Résultat ? Elle le sait et c'est pire que mieux !

Rory était énervé à juste raison, mais Sam savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il n'était pas rancunier et il ne ferait pas la tête très longtemps.

- Je dois retourner là-bas…

Sam embrassa son mari sur le front et la laissa seul pour faire dormir leur enfant.

* * *

Burt qui s'était calmé était revenu dans la salle de réception. Après avoir discuté avec les parents des amis de son fils, il vit Carole sortir vers le parc. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de rejoindre sa femme afin de discuter.

Celle-ci venait de s'asseoir près de la fontaine lorsque l'homme la rejoint.

- C'est une belle nuit étoilée…

- Mais ça n'empêche pas de faire de cette soirée une catastrophe. Pauvre Rachel.

Burt s'assit à côté de son épouse.

- Et nous n'avons rien fait pour arranger tout cela avec nos disputes…

- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé…Que tout se soit arrangé pour nous.

Burt acquiesça et était d'accord avec elle.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et notre famille. Nos fils..

En évoquant leur deux fils, Burt repensa alors à l'incident de tout à l'heure entre lui et Finn. Il se décida alors à en parler avec sa femme.

Les deux amants furent interrompus par Shelby.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Rachel ?

Le couple l'informèrent que non.

- Quelle mère je fais… A trop vouloir d'un mariage chic et glamour, j'en ai oublié ses propres souhaits et je ne sais pas ou elle est…

- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir la mort de Jason.

La mère de Rachel savait que Carole avait raison.

- Si nous allions boire un verre ? proposa Burt. Retrouvons les papa de Rachel et fêtons notre appartenance à la même famille.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Sebastian venait de terminer un morceau avec les deux autres musiciens que Sam avait finalement relâché. Akira proposa aux autres de faire une petite pause. Ils lancèrent alors un cd pour faire continuer la musique pour les invités qui souhaitaient danser.

Sebastian descendit de la scène et prit une petite bouteille d'eau pour se déshydrater. Il cherchait après son ami et il le vit près du coin détente, en compagnie de Kurt et Blaine.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? demanda Sebastian aux deux gays.

Blaine et Kurt regardèrent David qui acquiesça. Le couple se lava et laissa les deux autres seuls.

- Alors tu viens ou pas ?

- Ou ça ? demanda David.

- Danser avec moi, idiot !

David prit la main de Sebastian, se leva et le regarda très étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il.

- J'ai envie de danser avec le mec que je kiffe et qui me plait… Et tant pis si on doit dire des trucs sur moi, je fais ce que je veux non ?

- Attendez, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Sebastian ? plaisanta David.

Sebastian le poussa gentiment :

- C'est pas drôle ! Je suis sérieux.

- Je sais, et… Ca me touche beaucoup ! Mais va mettre de vraies chaussures s'il te plaît !

Sebastian regarda ses baskets et se rendit compte que ses mocassins étaient restés dans les vestiaires.

- J'ai oublié de changer de chaussure… Ne bouge pas surtout, je tiens à avoir ma première danse avec toi !

- Je t'attends, répondit tout sourire David qui regardait Sebastian s'éloigner vers les vestiaires.

Sebastian n'ouvrit pas la porte qu'il entendit des éclats de voix sortir des vestiaires. Il reconnu très rapidement la voix de Sugar - paniquée – qui était avec Akira.

- Pourquoi tu me fais encore chier alors que je m'en suis occupé ? demanda Akira à la jeune femme.

- Quand je t'ai demandé de t'en débarrasser, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Tu es fou !

- Alors à quoi tu pensais ? s'énerva Akira qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, répondit Sugar qui tentait de partir.

Mais Akira l'empêcha de sortir. Sebastian entra alors dans les vestiaires pour venir en aide à la jeune fille.

- Laisse la tranquille !

Surpris, Akira lâcha prise sur Sugar qui s'enfuit en courant et se réfugia derrière Sebastian.

- Il a tué Jason, révéla Sugar.

- Sauve-toi, lui dit-il. Préviens Sam.

Akira donna un coup de poing à Sebastian qui s'effondra sur le sol tandis que Sugar s'en allait en courant vers la salle de réception. Découvert, Akira n'avait plus d'autres choix que de prendre la fuite.

* * *

Sugar était en train de courir à travers les couloirs de la salle, persuadée qu'Akira la poursuivrait. Elle arriva finalement dans la cuisine en toute hâte et renversa plusieurs plats en courant. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, en apercevant Mike et Quinn.

- C'est Akira ! Il… A… Attaqué… Sebastian ! Dans les vestiaires !

- Calme toi Sugar, demanda Mike. De quoi tu parles ?

- De Jason ! s'énerva June paniquée.

Quinn et Mike se regardèrent et d'un commun accord tacite, ils s'en allèrent en direction des vestiaires. Ils y entrèrent en toute hâte et découvrirent que Sebastian était en train de se relever, complètement sonné.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Quinn au jeune homme.

- Je crois… Sugar ?

- Elle est en sécurité, répondit Mike. Il faut prévenir tout le monde !

Il aida Sebastian à se relever, puis suivit Quinn pour retourner dans la salle de réception donner l'alerte.

* * *

Tandis que dans la salle de réception, la panique se créait lorsque l'information sur l'identité du coupable circulait comme une fusée à travers les invités, Rachel était toujours seule dans le parc près de la fontaine. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant d'avoir enfin une discussion avec Finn. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette courir dans sa direction, elle même poursuivit par d'autres silhouettes. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge, Akira la tenant fermement par l'arrière.

Face à elle se tenait Sam, une arme pointé sur lui, puis plusieurs de ses amis – Quinn, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Rory – et d'autres invités.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda t-elle ?

- Si vous approchez je la tue ! menaça Akira. J'ai déjà tué Jason alors je suis pas à ça prêt !

- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, demanda Sam, je suis sur que tu regrettes de l'avoir tué !

- Il le méritait ! hurla Akira qui tenait son couteau toujours contre Rachel qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il a voulu me piquer ma copine, ma place, mes chansons, tout ! Cet enfoiré n'était pas mon ami !

- Mais Rachel n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, laisse là partir, supplia à son tour Quinn.

Kurt regarda Mike et lui chuchota :

- Va chercher des renforts !

Mike acquiesça et fit demi-tour pour = chercher de l'aide auprès d'autres.

Mais alors qu'il était en train de faire marche arrière, quelqu'un arriva derrière Akira et lui paralysa le bras. Le tueur lâcha donc son arme et Rachel put se défaire de son emprise. Sam profita de ce moment là pour immobiliser Akira et lui passer les menottes avant de constater que le sauveur prodigue était Finn, venu au secours de son épouse.

Tout le monde fut soulagé de savoir que le coupable était arrêté, et Rachel se réfugia dans les bras de son époux alors que tout le monde regardait Sam emmener Akira vers sa voiture pour le conduire au poste.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut presque une réussite. Tout le monde se jeta sur les desserts de Quinn et des esclaves A la danse des couples, Brittany dansait avec Santana. Kurt avec Blaine. Tina avec Mike. Sam avec Rory et leur fils. Puck invita amicalement Mercedes. Quinn dansait avec sa meilleure amie Rachel, réconciliée.

Et tandis que tous profitaient de la soirée, les deux jeunes mariées s'isolèrent dans leur suite nuptiale. Finn emmena Rachel sur le balcon.

- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, confia Finn à son épouse.

- Mais tout va bien maintenant. Et je suis désolée. Je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est très généreux de ta part de vouloir me préserver, mais je suis une grande fille et l'on doit tout se dire, même les choses qui ne sont pas plaisante à entendre.

Finn embrassa son épouse.

- Mais cette journée n'aura pas était la plus belle journée de ta vie.

- Mais c'est le premier jour du reste de ma vie, confia la jeune femme. Le mariage ce n'est pas qu'un jour, c'est pleins d'autres qui vont suivre… Et je te soutiendrais, quoi qu'il nous arrive.

Finn embrassa son épouse pour lui démontrer son amour.

* * *

Cette journée ne fut pas la plus belle journée de leur vie, mais elle resta gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire.


End file.
